


You were his good girl, and he was your good boy.

by Robotsandshizz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Chains, Choking, Connor likes choking, Dom connor, Dom/sub, F/M, Humor, I suck at tagging, Its a new one, Just Sex, Kinky Bastard, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Necklaces, Reader is dom, Rings, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Timeout position, i literally just learned about it, smut and humor, that sick fuck would like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor was under your submission tonight. But he had enough, and decided to show you how being dominated should look like.Alternate summary: Connor fucks you because you weren’t doing it good enough for him.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader, Connor/You, RK800/Reader, Rk800/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	You were his good girl, and he was your good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back again with another smut. Definitely less nervous to post this as it was a request! 
> 
> Anon: Basically a female reader and connor fucking but connor is a sub but is tired of readers bullshit and basically just completely acts out and goes full dom?? Oh and choking (reader doing it to connor) and maybe hand rings and chains (on connor because god rings and chains are so hot)? Thanks!
> 
> Very interesting indeed. No comment on this as its very straightforward so jump right in!

Two hours. You’d had Connor bonded up on the bed for two hours with no relief whatsoever and constant edging. The soft blue rope tied Connor's hand behind his back so he couldn’t touch. And you were just barely hovering over his waist. Right where you knew he needed you most.

“ _Please_...” He begged softly and you raked your fingernails up his sides. “What’s that? I didn’t hear you.” You teased him pulling away from him completely. He whimpered and scoffed. “Please, you know I can’t do this anymore....” He said and you sighed and almost gave in. “You can, and you will.” You said grinding down on him. He whimpered out making you smirk. “What a good boy you are, whimpering for me like that.” You said as he tried not to move against you as if he were not allowed. You stopped grinding on him and lifted your hips again and started kissing him.

You felt him greedily push into the kiss and you trailed your hand down to his length. Moaning into the kiss, Connor moved his hips along with your hand. “Are you going to cum?” You asked as he nodded breathlessly. “Hold it, don’t cum until I say so.” You said. “I-i can’t it’s-“ He whimpered but you moved your hand faster cutting him off. “It’s okay, you can cum baby boy,” You gave in and put your hand up to his mouth and felt him bite your finger between his teeth. Hard, but not hard enough as he would never hurt you. “Harder, sweetie.” You then felt the liquid run down your hands and pathetic weeps come from him. You rubbed him through his orgasm and started kissing him again. But you felt him pull away and flex his arms strangely.

“What are you do-“ You were cut off by a loud snapping sound and you saw Connor bring his untied hands up and rub at his wrists which had blue lines all around up to his forearms. You looked at him in disbelief in shock. Before you could do anything he flipped you over so you were laying on your back. “I- thought you were gonna be a good boy?” You asked in slight fear, but instantly brought your dominant act back up. “Hun, I’ve been your good boy _long_ enough.” He said lowly and breathlessly getting close up to your face and looking into your eyes. You sighed and dropped your act entirely. “You _always_ top.” You pouted. Connor leaned back so you could sit up and you both were now on opposite sides of the bed. “When you said you were going to top I didn’t expect for you to leave me in pain for hours.” He said looking at you and shoved his wrists out to you. “Yeah, well sorry about that. I wanted to go all out.” You said and he just sat there looking off to the side before looking back at you with a stern look. “What’s that look for!” You said as he shook his head. “What? Are you not satisfied enough?” You asked as he scoffed. “A few pet names is definitely not enough.” He said and it was now your turn to scoff. “Did I not just give you a handjob?” You asked and he shook his head, “Alright, whatever. You top, let’s see how long _you’ll_ last.”

You both were situated but now you were parked right onto Connor's dick while you tried not to falter in your attitude. “Alright there?” Connor asked sassily while you panted about bouncing up and down. “Shut up!” You yelled gripping his waist harshly for leverage. He smirked and grabbed your one hand and brought it up to his neck. His shiny dog tag necklaces and the one with his LED getting tangled as well as the multiple chains were now in your hands. The multiple rings you felt cold on your skin. You rested your hand there as he trailed his hand down your breasts to your hips and held you firmly while moving upwards into you making you completely lean forward and drop your head onto his chest. “Giving up-“ He cut himself off with a harsh breath. “Already?” He asked as you shook your head into a sharp “no” while panting. He pounded harder as you moaned brokenly. You looked up into his eyes and squeezed harder at his neck once he leaned it to the side. He grinned once he felt you squeeze his neck harder and harder but definitely not hard enough.

You watched the skin break away slowly and showed the white plastic with a blue glow. You reeled your hand back immediately as if you’d been burned. Connor grabbed your wrist lightly before looking at you in a silent question. “Your neck..” You trailed off as he shook his head. “I cant choke-“ You cut him off. “I know I just keep forgetting your android you’re so damn human.” You said placing your hand on his cheek instead. You bounced on him, obviously hitting a nerve for him as he moaned and threw his head back. You smiled cheekily as you realized this was what you wanted. He was _yours_ tonight.

Connor's hands gripped your hips harshly then going to your ass to move it back and forth on his dick. It was hitting you _perfectly_ inside you. You were both just going back and forth between one of you losing your domination and going soft. You felt Connor's hand grab yours again and place it on his neck once more. He squeezed your hand tightly, the artificial veins showing in his hand. You saw the skin pull back once more and he grinned wickedly. “Harder, _sweetie_.” He mocked you with the words dripping sinfully off his tongue. You did just that and he dropped his hand off of yours leaving just your grip and went back to pounding into you at a fast pace, abusing your cunt. “There you go....” He said breathlessly and you knew he was reaching his end. You closed your eyes and moved on him to reach his quick pace.

Panting moments later, you looked down at him and saw he was in pure bliss. His head is thrown back mouth slightly open with little moans escaping and harsh breathes coming out. His hair all a mess from your hands running through it earlier. “F-fuuuhck I’m not-“ You paused and shut your eyes harshly before looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. “I know, me too.” He said still having his eyes trained down and focusing on what he was doing to you. “Come on, you can do it.” He said now looking up at you. You whined and nodded your head. “You can let go, I _know_ you can, you’re so good I know you can. Please, _come on do it_ -“ He was rambling and you’ve honestly never heard him do that before. But it sent you over the edge, clamping down on him and slowing down your motions on him as he did the same to you. Letting you ride it out. The space between the two of you was now wet and sticky. Connor leaned up to kiss you, hips still lazily meeting yours. His back was now pressed up onto the headboard of the bed, and you were still seated on him.

“Did you...?” You asked taking your hands off his neck gently seeing a faint mark of hand marks. As he shook his head and wore his devilish smirk again. You felt yourself pulse on him again before he slipped out, picked you up so your front was pinned on the wall with his arm now around your neck for a change. And started to harshly meet your backend with his hips. You moaned and keened and became breathless again.

“Fuck fuck fu-“ He moaned into a high pitched tone as he took his arm off around your neck and planted it on the wall, and had his other hand on your waist gripping harshly. “Connorrrr-“ You were cut off as he turned your head at him and locked lips with you. You felt him pull away and start begging you to cum. “Connor I can’t-“ You shook your head aggressively. Your peak was near, but you were oh so sensitive. “You can, and you fucking _will_.” He groaned into your ear. “Con- I-i can’t-“ You moaned but the hand on your hips left and played with your clit and sent you over the edge. You felt his hips stutter and he let out a slow breath and start panting harshly. Still whimpering you let him ride it out for the both of you before he slipped out too quickly for your liking and brought you to lay down on top of him.

“Con, your neck...” You said still breathless as he smiled. “It’s fine. I won’t be hurting, I think. But _you_ on the other hand...” He trailed off and nodded his head in the direction of your hips. You looked and saw the purple and yellow bruising on your hips. “At least I can cover mine, you’d look like an _idiot_ wearing a scarf in the middle of August.” You said giggling the last part. He blew a puff of air out of his lips dramatically and rolled his eyes. You giggled harder as you were high off the aftermath of sex. He smiled and laughed lightly and hugged you to his chest.

All that mattered was you were his, and he was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely have never written anything like this before, so please let me know how i did. I tried to keep it as close to the request as i could without veering off in a weird direction. And let me know if you want more of this type of stuff!


End file.
